Cabin at the Lake
by TeamPepperwood
Summary: One-Shot for MayaLala's "Cabin" contest.


**A/N**

**One shot. Total fluff. My submission for MayaLala's "Cabin" prompt. :) For the record, although I live in CA, I've never been to the Lake Arrowhead cabins so any descriptions of the area are completely made up.**

**Enjoy Roomfriends!**

"Jess, we're here." Nick prodded Jess who was sleeping in the passenger seat of her beat up Volvo. She had fallen asleep about 20 minutes into the drive having worked late the night before to prepare for their long weekend and was exhausted. They had gotten up early that morning too, wanting to spend as much time as possible on their mini vacation. Now, Jess happily slumbered, her head pressed against the side window, breath fogging up the glass.

Nick flipped the engine off and placed the keys in his pocket. He looked over at Jess, noticing that his prodding hadn't woken her up one bit. He smiled at her sleeping form. They had been dating for a little over a year and he would never get tired of looking at her. The way her chest rose gently and her eyes fluttered as she slept. Jess let out a tiny, almost imperceptible snore and shifted slightly in her sleep. Nick's grinned widened.

Nick opened the drivers side door and walked around the front of the car. He gently opened the passenger door, bracing Jess so she didn't fall out. Jess opened her eyes at the movement and gave Nick a sleepy smile.

"Hey sleepy. Come on. We're here." Nick said crouching in front of her. Jess gave him a crooked smile and closed her eyes, stretching her arms out in front of her. Nick rolled his eyes but smiled as he scooped her into his arms, one arm under her legs, the other wrapped around her waist. Jess rested her head on the crook of Nick's neck, closing her eyes and smiling contentedly.

Nick pressed a tiny kiss into Jess's hair and looked over at the cabin that they would be sharing for the weekend. Not bad, he thought. It was a typical little house… except made out of logs. Two stories, black shutters encased the windows, a small porch wound it's way around the building, stairs led up to the porch. The back of the house faced Lake Arrowhead which shone in the early morning sunlight. It was strikingly beautiful.

Nick, still carrying Jess in his arms, made his way over to the stairs and climbed up them grunting as he made it to the top.

"Jess, I need.." and he set her down abruptly. Jess's eyes popped open in alarm as she felt the boards suddenly appear under her feet. She reached out and clutched Nick's shoulder to keep from falling.

"Jeez, Nick. Next time give me some warning." she said as she found her footing. She rubbed her foot and grimaced at Nick who had the decency to look apologetic.

"Sorry." he mumbled as he reached in his pocket for the key that he had picked up earlier in the week. Inserting it in the lock, Nick twisted the handle and opened the door. The front door led to the living room containing an old battered couch, a stone fireplace, and odd nicknacks. At he far end of the room their were wooden stairs that led to the second floor. To the right of the stairs was a door which Nick assumed led to the kitchen. It was cozy and cute.

"Nick, I love it." Jess said her eyes wide as she took in her surroundings. "You did good." She made her way into the living room, hands trailing on the couch. She picked up a little statue of a fish and examined it before setting it back down on the table.

Nick followed her into the living room and placed his hands on her hips, spinning her around to face him. "Glad you approve." he said before giving her a gentle kiss. Jess ran her hands up his chest before wrapping her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, standing on her tiptoes. Nick groaned into her mouth and led her backwards the two tripping over the arm of the couch and falling onto it. Jess gasped and tore her mouth away from his, stunned. They looked at each other and burst out laughing before Nick leaned down to kiss her again, his nimble fingers unbuttoning the first button on her blouse.

"It smells like fish in here!" the door to the cabin banged open and Schmidt entered, followed closely by Cece. Schmidt threw his bags on the floor and looked over at the couple on the couch who had gone quiet. "I can see your feet over the armrest. Can you two animals not defile the sitting area before everyone has had the chance to enjoy it?"

Jess looked up at Nick and grimaced. She reached down and rebuttoned her blouse before the two hobbled off the couch, straightening their clothes as they went. Schmidt glared at them, hands on hips. He tutted and shook his head walking back outside "I'm gonna get the rest of our stuff." He yelled back to Cece who stood with her eyes raised at Nick and Jess.

"What, you two couldn't put a stopper in it for two seconds?" she asked shaking her head at the two.

"Well, we were trying to put a stopper in it…" Nick said quietly as Jess slapped him in the arm. Nick winked over at her. "I'm going to grab our stuff." he said as he followed Schmidt out into the morning sunlight.

When he got outside, he found Schmidt standing outside his own car as Nick made his way to Jess'. He popped the lid on the trunk and grabbed one of the bags, setting on the ground by his feet. As he stood back up he let out a little shriek.

"Damn it, Schmidt! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He glared at his friend. When he and Jess had first made plans to go on a mini vacation, it was just the two of them. Alone. By themselves. All weekend. But then Schmidt had made what seemed like the acute observation that it would be cheaper if he and Cece joined them. Nick had agreed at the time. Now he felt like that wasn't a good enough reason.

Schmidt glared at him. "Don't blame me for you being deaf."

"You sneak up on people like a damn cat. Stop it."

Schmidt rolled his eyes and helped Nick grab Jess's heavy red suitcase out of the car. They both grunted as they set it on the ground. Jesus, what did she have in there, rocks?

"So… you got everything?" Schmidt asked as Nick closed the trunk.

"Schmidt, you just saw me empty the car." Nick crossed his arms over his chest.

Schmidt tilted his head and eyed his friend with a look of pity. "Thats not what I meant Nick."

"What…?" Nick eyes widened as he realized just what Schmidt was talking about. "Oh, yeah… I think I'm good."

Schmidt shook his head and smiled at the ground. He grunted in disbelief. "I still can't believe that you are actually…"

"Schmidt, shut up!" Nick whispered frantically as Jess and Cece appeared on the porch. Jess walked over to the railing and leaned over it.

"Do you need any help?" she asked grinning over at Nick.

"Nope, got it!" Nick shouted back grabbing her suitcase. He looked over at Schmidt. "Just… keep your mouth shut, ok?"

Schmidt nodded. "What ever you say, bromigo."

"Jar."

* * *

A few hours later, after clothes and toiletries were put away in each couples bedrooms, the foursome had changed into bathing suits covered by light clothing and headed to the pier a little ways down the shore. Jess skipped ahead of Nick and ran down the pier, planting herself at the edge, taking her shoes off and dangling her feet over the edge. Schmidt and Cece camped out on the shore, Schmidt laying out a blanket and immediately taking off his shirt. Cece followed suit revealing a tiny and very revealing black bikini. She spread out on the blanket next to him and closed her eyes. It was tanning time for Cece.

When Nick finally caught up to Jess, he also took his shoes off and sat next to her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Jess leaned into the embrace and smiled, squinting up at his face in the sunlight.

"This was such a good idea." she said wrapping her arms around his waist. Nick leaned down and kissed the top of her head as Jess's grin widened.

"Would've been better if Schmidt wasn't here." He mumbled. Jess glanced back up at his face.

"It's not too bad." She chided. "It's not like we're all sharing a room in a hostel or anything."

"Ugh…" Nick grimaced. "Never. Not in a million years."

Jess pulled away from Nick and gave him a slightly confused look, "But you two used to share a room in college…"

Nick nodded, "Yeah, back when Schmidt was fat and less of a douche. I didn't want to kill ten times a day then. Plus, now the room would be filled with his beauty products and his suits and I would go insane."

Jess nodded. "He has more hair stuff than I do."

"Which is saying something."

"True dat."

"Jess, don't ever say that again." Nick shook his head at her.

"What? I can't get in touch with my gangsta side?" Jess blinked up at him innocently.

"Jess…." Nick warned giving her a look, turtle face in place.

Jess grinned at him. "Ok sorry." She pursed her lips together, then gave him a wicked smile. "Wiggity wiggity whack!" She made little dj motions with her hands.

Nick rolled her eyes and gave her what he thought was a little push until Jess let out a squeak and fell in the lake with a splash. Her head popped above the water and she pushed her hair out of her eyes. "NICK!" She shouted at him.

"Oh christ, Jess, sorry!" Nick reached out with his hand to pull her out. Jess reached up and with a mischievous look grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him into the lake. Nick's panicked eyes stared at her for half a second before he fell in the water next to her, making a much larger splash and soaking Jess's face.

Nick bobbed up in the lake and looked at Jess incredulously. "What the hell, Jess?" She grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders, silent laughter shaking her body. Suddenly she bolted away from him and began swimming farther into the lake.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that!" Nick shouted as he swam after her.

* * *

Later that night, Jess and Cece had gone shopping in town leaving Schmidt and Nick to their own devices. Unbeknownst to Jess, this was all planned. Cece was taking her out to find a killer dress, distracting her so Nick could plan out a romantic dinner, with the help of Schmidt. Seeing as how Nick couldn't cook to save his life, Schmidt was making a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, and greek salad. Nick set up the little dining room table, covering it with a white table cloth and placing two candles on either side of a bouquet of daisies. He set out silverwear, napkins and had just set the glasses down with Schmidt burst through the kitchen door.

"Done my man." Schmidt announced, grin spreading on his face. "She's going to love it."

"I'm sure she will, Schmidt." Nick smiled back at him. "Thank you for all your help. Seriously." He clapped Schmidt on the shoulder.

"Of course." Schmidt nodded, looking over at the time. "You better get dressed, the women should be back soon."

"Damn it, your right!" Nick raced towards the stairs. "Thanks again Schmidt!" He shouted over his shoulder as he reached the second floor landing. Nick swung the door open to the room he was sharing with Jess for the weekend and raced towards the closet. and reached inside. He pulled out a white dress shirt, black pants and a smart blazer with a skinny tie, quickly changing.

Nick was running his hands through his hair when he heard Schmidt scream that they were coming and he raced down the stairs, reaching the table just as the front door opened and Jess and Cece entered, laughing. She stopped short when she spotted Nick standing at the table, a small smile on his face.

"What…?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You hungry?" Nick asked walking over and taking her hand, leading her back to the table. In the midst of all this, Cece had snuck off up the stairs to her and Schmidt's room, closing the door quietly behind her. Last thing she wanted to do was disrupt them in any way. She grinned over at Schmidt.

"It worked. She has no idea."

Back downstairs Jess looked at the table in awe as Nick pulled her chair out for her. She took her seat and looked at after Nick who had headed towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." He said as he went to grab the food. Jess reached out and held one of the daisies in her palm, playing with the petals. She pulled it out of the jar and sniffed grinning again at the memories that flooded her.

Nick made his way back out carrying two plates full of food. He set one in front of Jess and one in front of himself. "Oh the wine, hold on!" Nick seemed nervous as he made his way back to the kitchen and grabbed a chilled bottle of wine from the cooler. He took a deep breath and headed back out to find Jess still sitting there, waiting for him. She smiled at him as he popped the cork and poured two glasses.

Jess beamed at him. "What brought all this on?" she asked, taking the glass from him and sipping it's contents.

Nick shrugged nonchalantly as he sat down across from her. "Can't a guy do something nice for his lady?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"His lady?" Jess asked raising her eyebrows at him and grabbing a fork, dug into her meal.

Nick grimaced at her, "Yeah, sorry." he said, picking up his own fork.

The two talked about nothing in particular. Laughing at stupid stories. Jess talked about her shopping trip with Cece and the cute little town down the street. Nick told her about work and how it was going. It seemed like any other night.

Suddenly Nick put down his fork, looking up at Jess. "Jess, there is a reason I did this." He gestured around to the table with the now empty plates as Jess sipped more of her wine. She quickly placed her glass down on the table and nodding, she gestured for him to continue.

"Well, you see the thing is…" but Nick was interrupted by Schmidt racing down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"Don't mind me," He said waving his hands at them. "just getting the whipped cream…"

"Eww, Schmidt!" Jess complained a look of disgust adorning her delicate features.

"Schmidt, seriously?" Nick groaned as his friend apeared back around the kitchen door.

"Sorry." He said, bowing out of the room and running up the stairs.

"I am so going to kick his ass later." Nick mumbled as he took another sip of wine. Schmidt always did have the worst timing. "Anyway as I was saying.."

"Sorry!" Schmidt burst back in the room…" I just forgot…"

"SCHMIDT! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU DON'T LET ME PROPOSE TO JESS I'M GOING TO…" but he stopped when he heard a tiny gasp escape Jess. He swiveled his attention back to her, noticing her wide eyes, her mouth forming a little O.

Schmidt mumbled another apologie and quickly exited the room, but neither Nick or Jess was paying attention to him. Jess just stared a Nick, her mind going a mile a minute.

Great, Nick thought, perfect. Nick Miller, ultimate screw up, had managed to mess this up. "Jess…" he said gently.

Jess took several deep breaths before she spoke. "Nick were you…?" she stopped, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Nick brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. Dammit, this is NOT how this was supposed to go. He was going to tell her how much he loved her, how amazing and beautiful she was, how his life had not been the same since he met her, how he didn't want to spend another day away from her for the rest of his life.

Well hell, that was all out the window now.

"Yeah…" Nick reached in his pants pocket and pulled out the little velvet box. He placed it on the table in front of her, popping the lid open. Jess sucked in a breath as she stared at the ring. It was gorgeous and unique. Just like her, he thought. Nick knew the instant he saw it that it was the perfect ring. The perfect ring for the perfect girl.

"Umm…" Jess started. "Well, maybe you should continue." She smiled at him, trying to contain her excitement, and not doing a very good job. Nick saw the glint in her eyes, the smile on her lips, and grabbed the box off the table. He got up from his chair and got down on on knee next to Jess who was now biting the corner of her lip, staring at him in awe.

"Jessica, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're smart, beautiful, funny and you drive me insane most of the time, but I love you. I will always love you. My life has not been the same since I met you, and I can't imagine the rest of it without you in it." He grabbed her hand and Jess sniffled, tears rimming her eyes as she stared at him. "Jessica Day, will you marry me?"

Jess let out a little laugh, "OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU CLOWN!" She shouted as she threw herself at him, tackling Nick to the ground. He let out a little "oomph" as she landed on top of him. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist as she leaned down and kissed him, her hands planted on either side of his head. Nick grabbed her waist and gently eased them back up into a sitting position on the floor, mouths still locked together. Nick broke the kiss and reached for the ring box which had flown under the table when she tackled him. He grabbed it in one hand, Jess's left hand in his other. Jess let out a little sniffle as he placed the ring on her finger.

Jess brought her hand up to her face and examined the ring before she let out a half laugh half cry and wrapped her arms around his neck once more for a kiss.

**THE END. **


End file.
